Honest Trailer - Guardians of the Galaxy
Guardians of the Galaxy is the 83rd episode of Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers.' '''It was written by 'Spencer Gilbert, '''Ian Weinreich, Dan Murrell '''and Andy Signore. It was narrated by '''Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the 2014 superhero film, Guardians of the Galaxy. It was published on December 9, 2014, to coincide with the film's release on home video and Blu-ray. It is 4 minutes 56 seconds long. It has been viewed over 17 million times. James Gunn, the director of Guardians of the Galaxy tweeted that this video was "hilarious" and that he loves the Honest Trailers series. Watch Honest Trailers - Guardians of the Galaxy on YouTube "Marvel's Space Avengers."' ~ Honest Trailers - Guardians of the Galaxy'' Script (many user requests for a Guardians of the Galaxy Honest Trailer appear) Okay, okay, we got it. Keep your star pants on. Without the rights to some of its most popular titles, and its biggest stars' contracts about to expire, watch Marvel Studios scrape the bottom of the barrel for their obscure '70s comic book that barely anyone read, proving once and for all we'll see anything if you slap Marvel's name in front of it. ''Guardians of the Galaxy'' Suit up for Marvel's attempt at Star Wars in a science-fantasy adventure about heroes you've never heard of protecting a planet none of them live on from an underdeveloped alien villain whose problems you couldn't care less about. (sighs) We're really reaching here. This was a fun movie. Journey across the galaxy to meet this gang of lovable misfits. There's Captain Star-Lord from America, the human leader from a different time and place, like Captain America; Gamora, the Black Widow-ish leather-clad female assassin, like Black Widow; Drax, the guy with the killer abs who doesn't understand our customs in a Thor kind of way; Groot, a big hulking tree -- get it? (shows 'The Hulk) -- and Rocket, the wisecracking tech genius with a drinking problem, like Tony Stark. What I'm trying to say is, they're the Space Avengers, but I guess it's technically not stealing if they're ripping off themselves. Watch the Guardians race to find an excuse for more Avengers sequels by chasing after the Infinity Stone, an orb of world-conquering power that no one bothers to guard, and a gem so powerful, it can kill you just by touching it, unless you're this guy (Ronan the Accuser), or you can join hands to disperse its power -- unless you're these guys -- or you can just jam it into a hammer and use it safely from there. It's best not to think about it too hard. You thought The Avengers was nerdy? You ain't seen nothing yet. Between all the action and comedy, get ready for a whole lot of space mumbo jumbo: '''Ronan': I will unfurl 1,000 years of Kree justice on Xandar. Gamora: What's important now is we get the Ravagers' army to help us save Xandar. Rocket: So we can give the stone to Yondu? The Collector: Remnants of these systems were forged into concentrated ingots. Then if you can figure any of that out, try to figure out why this blue alien (Yondu Udonta) isn't working with this blue alien (Nebula), who's working for this blue alien (Ronan the Accuser) to kill this green alien (Gamora), who both want to kill this purple alien (Thanos), as does this Christmas-colored alien (Drax). But if you get confused, just remember the hero is still the white guy (Star-Lord). So experience the swagger (shows Star-Lord dancing) of a movie studio drunk on its own power (shows Drax and Groot drinking), as Marvel trolls the world (shows an orb containing a Troll doll) with balls-out middle fingers (shows Star-Lord flipping the bird) to the audience they know they have in the palm of their hands: Oh, you like superheroes? Well, how about a movie that stars a f*cking raccoon and a f*cking tree? You like Vin Diesel? Yeah, well, we cast him, and he only says one f*cking line (Vin Diesel: I am Groot!!). You want more pedigreed actors? We'll put 'em in stupid outfits and make 'em say space bullsh*t (Irani Rael: All Nova pilots, interlock and form a blockade.), because who doesn't want to be in a f*cking Marvel movie? Hey, recognize that chubby idiot from Parks and Rec (Chris Pratt)? We're gonna turn him into a sex symbol. That would be hilarious. Remember the worst movie we ever made, Howard the Duck? Stick that after the credits when everyone's expecting Avengers 2; it'll totally f*ck with our fans, and they'll love it anyways. Speaking of which, remember Thanos from that one scene at the end of The Avengers a few years ago? Well, we're bringing him back, and he's still not doing sh*t. Why? Because f*ck you, we're Marvel, that's why. What're you gonna do, watch DC? (shows Superman yelling out in agony in 'Man of Steel) Thought so. Starring Marvel Chris #3 (Chris Pratt as Peter Quill/Star-Lord); Green Neytiri (Zoe Saldana as Gamora); Drax On, Drax Off (David Bautista as Drax the Destroyer); Chewbarka (Vin Diesel as Groot); The Coon (Bradley Cooper as Rocket); Blue Man Group (Lee Pace as Ronan the Accuser, Karen Gillan as Nebula, and Michael Rooker as Yondu Udonta); Dr. Steve Brule (John C. Reilly as Rhomann Dey); and Darkseid (Josh Brolin as Thanos). for Guardians of the Galaxy ''- Marvel's Space Avengers. Title design by Robert Holtby.]] '''Marvel's Space Avengers Okay, I get where Star-Lord's Walkman came from, but where do you get a tape deck for a spaceship? Galaxy Shack? Trivia * James Gunn, the director of Guardians of the Galaxy tweeted that this video was "hilarious" and that he loves the Honest Trailers series. Tubefilter observed, "It’s not exactly super rare to see prominent Hollywood names pay attention to content coming from outside the confines of the traditional Hollywood system, but it’s not a commonplace occurrence either. James Gunn’s acknowledgement of 'Screen Junkies’' work should be an encouragement not just to the 'Honest Trailer' creators, but to YouTube talent everywhere. Stars – they watch and like YouTube videos just like us!" * Screen Junkies have also produced an Honest Trailer for the sequel Guardians of the Galaxy 2, '''Thor: Ragnarok, Avengers: Infinity War ''and many more MCU films, see list of Honest Trailers. * The Honest Trailer Commentary used to be available on Screen Junkies Plus until the website/app was discontinued. Screen Junkies don't currently have any way of releasing the video. Reception ''Honest Trailers - Guardians of the Galaxy ''has a 97.9% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Time found the Honest Trailer notable for pointing out the film's similarity to 'The Avengers, but also remarked that the video's "mockery is all in good fun." Geek Tyrant said the Honest Trailer is a "hilarious video, especially when they get to the end because the points they make are kind of true." CinemaBlend wrote "Honest Trailers - like most of us - concluded that Guardians of the Galaxy was a preposterously entertaining slice of blockbuster cinema, but that didn’t stop them from having some fun at the expense of Peter Quill, Drax the Destroyer, Gamora, Groot and Rocket. Basically, they surmised that Marvel only decided to proceed with Guardians of the Galaxy (which before this summer was a cult comic from the 1970s that hardly anyone read) because they no longer had the rights to X-Men, Spider-Man and the Fantastic Four. This is a point that it is rather hard to argue with." EW observed that "Screen Junkies’ Honest Trailers series is kind of an Internet institution.... Even if you’re someone who generally hates these videos (like myself), this one is pretty damn funny—especially as the narrator gets increasingly frustrated with trying to find find problems with a movie he admits is pretty fun." Production credits Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Title design by Robert Holtby Series Created by Andy Signore & Brett Weiner Written by Spencer Gilbert, Ian Weinreich, Dan Murrell & Andy Signore Edited by Dan Murrell & Jason Inman External links * The Honest Trailer for Guardians of the Galaxy Takes a Stab at Marvel '- Time article * 'Video: Guardians of The Galaxy gets the Honest Trailer treatment and we love it even more '- JOE article * 'Honest Trailer for 'Guardians of the Galaxy' is actually pretty funny- EW article * 'Parody trailer proves 'Guardians of the Galaxy' is 'Avengers' in space '- Cnet article * 'Honest Trailer for GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY '- Geek Tyrant article * 'Watch Marvel Get A Big Middle Finger In This Guardians Of The Galaxy Honest Trailer '- CinemaBlend article * 'The Honest Trailer For ‘Guardians Of The Galaxy’ Makes You Realize That You Basically Watched ‘The Avengers’ In Space '- Bro Bible article Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:Superheroes Category:Marvel Category:Science-fiction Category:Franchises Category:2010s Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Category:MCU Category:Season 4 Category:Marvel Studios Category:Disney Category:Phase Two Category:Star-Lord Category:Groot Category:Nebula Category:Gamora Category:Rocket Category:The Infinity Saga Category:Kevin Feige